


fall upon your knees saying (this is my body and soul here)

by likelightninginabottle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The History Channel and Chill, The Things Theo Does To Avoid Watching History Documentaries, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelightninginabottle/pseuds/likelightninginabottle
Summary: Theo’s been worked up for the last hour-and-a-half — sincebeforethey even started the documentary —  and Liamknowsbecause he can fuckingsmell iteven before he caught sight of the straining bulge; Theo always smells good, but when he’sneedyhe smellsdelicious, mouth-watering in a way that makes it an honest-to-godmiraclethat Liam doesn’t have a mouthful of fangs right now. His head is spinning a little from the scent and the wolf inside him wants nothing more than to sink it’s teeth into the long line of Theo’s throat, scrape his fangs down the pale column and run histongueup the narrow, pink wounds to soothe them, lick up the drops of blood that stain his skin, but those are fairly worn impulses by now, and Liam knows how to ignore them and focus on the man on the screen dusting off a large, stone tablet with complicated-looking engravings on it, rather than the smell of Theo leaking into his sweatpants.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	fall upon your knees saying (this is my body and soul here)

**Author's Note:**

> okay I have.... no excuse for this. I don't even know what this is. Shameless pwp. More practice, I guess, since I don't write that much that's rated E? I wrote this at, like, 5 in the morning because I couldn't get this scene out of my head, but I had a lot of fun doing it. Are y'all proud of me??? This is the first rated E thing that I've written that's actually explicit and NOT just for the sake of humor haha. Also, this is, like, the SECOND thing I've written in 2 days, idk, something about an IMPORTANT week coming up renders me COMPLETLEY unable to focus on tasks for said week, but VERY ready to write lmao
> 
> Title is from a Bastille lyric, like always ;)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!! :))

“ _Stop that,_ ” Liam admonishes sharply, after the _fifth_ time Theo has started squirming next to him on the couch.

“ _Liam—_ “ Theo tries, voice already hoarse, probably to try and _persuade_ him, and Liam knows just how _persuasive_ Theo can be if given the chance, so he _doesn’t_ give him the chance.

“ _No_ ,” Liam interrupts, not willing to give a single inch, even as he tightens his arm around Theo’s waist and kisses the soft skin behind his ear, all while keeping his eyes trained on the TV. “You _know_ how I’ve been waiting _all week_ to watch this documentary, and this is the _only time_ the History Channel is airing it, so you’re going to have to stop being needy for, like, one fucking hour, okay? It was your turn to pick _yesterday._ ”

Theo makes a low, wounded noise in the back of his throat, but stays perfectly still, because he’s always so _good_ for Liam when he’s like this, even when he’s being a shit, so _sweet_ that Liam can’t help but take his cute, flushed earlobe into his mouth and _suck_ , just to enjoy the way Theo’s hips buck fruitlessly in the air, which is a little mean, but Liam really _has_ waited an entire week to watch this, and Theo has chosen _now_ to be distracting.

Theo’s been worked up for the last hour-and-a-half — since _before_ they even started the documentary — and Liam _knows_ because he can fucking _smell it_ even before he caught sight of the straining bulge; Theo always smells good, but when he’s _needy_ he smells _delicious_ , mouth-watering in a way that makes it an honest-to-god _miracle_ that Liam doesn’t have a mouthful of fangs right now. His head is spinning a little from the scent and the wolf inside him wants nothing more than to sink it’s teeth into the long line of Theo’s throat, scrape his fangs down the pale column and run his _tongue_ up the narrow, pink wounds to soothe them, lick up the drops of blood that stain his skin, but those are fairly worn impulses by now, and Liam knows how to ignore them and focus on the man on the screen dusting off a large, stone tablet with complicated-looking engravings on it, rather than the smell of Theo leaking into his sweatpants.

He hears Theo’s involuntary, subvocal whine, and is about to chastise him again, when he actually _looks_ at him, sitting ramrod straight on the couch, hands flexing helplessly, planted firmly on his thighs because he _knows_ he’s not allowed to touch, trying _so hard_ to be still, and Liam _really_ doesn’t have the strength to deny him much of anything at all.

Liam has to blink twice to make sure his eyes aren’t flared (because if Theo knows he’s _won_ , then they’ll _never_ get to finish this documentary), and grabs one of Theo’s hands from where it’s clenched on his thigh, bringing it up to his mouth and planting a firm kiss on the knuckles because he can’t _not._

 _“Fine_ ,” Liam relents with a put-upon sigh that’s mostly just to distract from how hoarse his _own_ voice has gotten, as he pulls Theo into his lap, ignoring his blown-wide eyes because they’ll just make him want to lean in and take Theo’s bottom lip between his teeth and _bite down_ until he hears his breath hitch — that would be indulging Theo and Liam is _not_ in the mood to indulge Theo right now, even as he maneuvers him until he’s neatly straddling one of Liam’s thighs. “But,” he adds sharply, still looking at the TV screen, even though he’s not actually seeing anything, all his senses focused on Theo, breathing gone-ragged as he perches in Liam’s lap, “you have to be _quiet_.”

Theo understands almost _immediately_ , nodding frantically. “ _Okay,_ ” he replies dutifully, “okay, I can do that,” and _god_ , his voice is like _gravel_ , totally and completely wrecked, even though Liam has barely even _touched_ him yet, and Liam has to take a breath and retract the claws that have sprouted from his fingers before he can reply.

 _“Good,”_ is all Liam says, before he pulls Theo in closer, and Theo moves easily. He keeps his hands loosely on Theo’s hips and refocuses on the TV screen with _immense_ difficulty.

He loses every single shred of his hard-won concentration as early as Theo’s first movement, the way he rolls his entire body in a smooth, sinuous line, in order to grind his hips into Liam’s thigh, the choked-off moan that results, and the way Theo _immediately_ tries to hide it in Liam’s neck, in a motion that exposes his own, and Liam is helpless to do anything but suck a mark into the soft skin, and then another, and then another — even though he’s technically supposed to be ignoring Theo — if only for the way it makes the breath shudder out of his lungs.

“ _God,_ ” Liam breathes, “you’re so _desperate_ for it,” and Theo makes a pained noise, choking out a tight, low, “ _Liam—_ “ that _definitely_ makes Liam’s eyes flare (even though Theo can’t _see it,_ face buried in Liam’s neck and all that) before he redoubles his efforts, bouncing almost _frantically_ on Liam proffered thigh, thick thighs flexing.

 _“Liam_ ,” he pants, “oh, _oh_ , m’so close, f- _fuck_ – ” and Liam can’t help but tighten his grip on Theo’ hips, the bruising kind of hold that Theo prefers, when he brings his undulating body to a standstill, right when it seems like Theo’s about to tip over the edge.

“No,” Liam manages, through a mouthful of fangs that he’s trying to hide, “I want you to go _slow,”_ and with that, he _drags_ Theo’s erection into his thigh in a painfully slow, sweet, absolutely _filthy_ grind, relishing the way Theo’s panting gets heavier in his ears, the high, broken noises that keep escaping his lips, like they’re _ripped_ from his throat, even as Liam starts absently focusing on what’s happening on the TV screen again. He shifts his hands a little further back, until they’re resting on Theo’s ass instead, and he can help push him down against his thigh, can enjoy the way Theo’s impressive glutes flex appealingly under his fingertips.

There’s a pyramid on the screen now, and Liam’s pretty sure they’ve moved on to an _entirely_ different region of the world. He has no idea what’s going on, mostly because of the way Theo’s shoving his hips down _hard_ , a steady, agonized stream of, _ah, ah, ah_ , falling from his lips; gorgeous, desperate little noises that awaken something absolutely _feral_ inside of Liam, no thoughts in his head except a relentless, horribly possessive litany of _, Mine, mine, mine,_ echoing in perfect tandem with every needy twitch of Theo’s hips _._ Theo seems like he’s teetering on the edge _again,_ when Liam stops him once, twice, a _third time_ , fingers digging into his skin warningly each time, until Liam thinks Theo’s about to _cry,_ he needs to come so _bad_ , and maybe it’s a little cruel, but the desperation coming off of him is _absolutely intoxicating;_ thick and sweet on Liam’s tongue.

“You’re being a little loud, sweetheart,” Liam admonishes, voice impressively even, a little coldly, and then, softer, “You need some help?”

“Liam, _please,”_ Theo pleads, eyes wide and wet, hips twitching desperately in half-aborted movements, and Liam wonders if he even _knows_ what he’s asking for, _knows_ what Liam’s offering, if Theo _knows_ what it does to him when he says Liam's name like that, high and broken and needy in a way that makes Liam want to pin him down on the couch and _take_ , “oh, _fuck, want you,_ please just— _mmph”_

“As pretty as you _are_ when you _beg_ ,” Liam says, unable to keep the smile off his face as he admires the way Theo’s lips look stretched around three of his fingers, and then shoving his fingers even _deeper_ meanly, pushing them to the back of Theo's throat until he's practically gagging on them, “I asked you to be _quiet.”_

He lets Theo start grinding again, desperately rubbing off against Liam’s thigh and moaning like a veritable _whore_ around Liam’s fingers, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, swirling his tongue around them like he’s being _paid_ for it, and Liam feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears, head filled _completely_ with white noise. He’s harder than he’s been in his _life_ , watching Theo rut against his leg like a, well, like an _animal in heat._

And judging by the strangled, drawn-out whine that’s _ripped_ from the back of Theo’s throat, Liam’s assuming he said that last part out loud. Liam finally looks Theo straight in the eyes as he ruts desperately, writhing beautifully, half-incoherent, and it’s _heady_ the way his eyes are watering, all the right kinds of pleading, and Liam sees the _question_ in his eyes, and realizes he’s waiting for _permission_ , and that makes Liam twitch in his pants so hard that he whites out for a solid second.

He drops soft, gentle kisses across the line of Theo’s jaw, one on his cheek, and one on each eyelid, breathes, reverent, “that’s _it,_ beautiful _”,_ whispers, “you’re so _good_ for me, absolutely _perfect_ ,” and withdraws his fingers from Theo’s mouth to take his lips and drink in his resulting whimper, chasing the taste of it like it’s ambrosia, exploring the inviting warmth with a relentless pressure until he withdraws to find Theo’s lips perfectly, completely kiss-bruised, swollen red and absolutely breathtaking.

“Come for me, sweetheart,” Liam murmurs, right against his lips, before he dives in for another taste, and Theo snaps his hips back and forth, almost _violently_ , once, twice, before he moans loudly into Liam’s mouth, and Liam watches, awed, as Theo’s leaking cock twitches _hard_ in his sweatpants, watches the light gray deepen with come. And it’s so much, all at once, that his own vision goes _white_ , mind fuzzy and overloaded as he spills into his jeans, completely untouched, and he buries his face into the inviting warmth of Theo’s neck as he pants heavily through it, trying to catch his breath and refocus his eyes.

Theo clears his throat, after he’s caught his breath a bit, but it’s, somehow, even _more_ destroyed than before. “Did you just—?“

Liam hums his affirmative against Theo’s neck, and then, because he can’t help himself, sucks another litany of marks onto it.

 _“Fuck,”_ Theo swears faintly, “that’s so _hot.”_ Liam huffs out a laugh, places a soft kiss on the hinge of his jaw, and then another behind his ear.

“You’re so cute, babe.”

“Am _not_ ,” Theo protests, but the dazed way he’s frowning, even when completely debauched, is nothing short of _adorable._ “I am. . .” Theo starts, and then frowns harder. “Sleepy.”

Liam kisses his nose, just to watch it wrinkle up. _Adorable_ , he thinks again. He smiles, carding his hands through Theo’s hair, before pulling his body in until it melts against his own. He wraps his whole forearm across Theo’s chest and plants a kiss in his sweaty hair. “Then go to sleep” he suggests. Theo frowns harder.

“Can’t,” he argues, eyelids already drooping as he curls up against Liam. “Your show,” he tries, gesturing vaguely at the TV. “S’important,” he says, as his eyes fall shut. A Taco Bell ad is currently playing on the screen. Liam thinks they might’ve missed the entire documentary, but he can’t even bring himself to be upset about it.

“It’s okay,” Liam insists, biting the inside of his cheek and trying not to laugh.

“ _H’st’ry_ ,” Theo manages enthusiastically, before promptly conking out on Liam’s chest, and Liam _beams._

**Author's Note:**

> okay!!! So this was..... definitely something haha, but I hope it was at least something enjoyable! I may be improving at writing rated E things! Even though for some reason they take me TWICE as long to write haha. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I might add a part 2 to it sometime, containing what would've happened if Theo HADN'T passed out right afterwards (hint: they fucked on the couch), but for now, it's a standalone :)
> 
> Tell me what you liked, what you didn't! All feedback is welcomed and GREATLY appreciated :)) If you want to come scream at me on tumblr, feel free to hit me up at [inabottlelikelightning](https://www.inabottlelikelightning.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Love you guys xx  
> -lightning


End file.
